warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline/1960s
Events Undated March * Agent Abbott collects the Incendiary Pedal Fire Engine .https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Assorted_Cards_15.jpg 1960 April * 22nd: S. Brennan collects Vera Renczi for Bronzing.https://twitter.com/Bumpynight/status/744023676467699714 1961 August * 20thWhere and When (see this image): Jack Secord and Rebecca St. Clair are given 24 hours to track down the artifact responsible for turning women into glass in Green Bay, Wisconsin. ** Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering inhabit the bodies of Jack and Rebecca from the year 2010 to identify the artifact for retrieval in the present day via H.G. Wells' Time Machine. The Rebecca of the present day inhabits her body from the past and initiates a romantic relationship with Jack before passing away when the time machine loses power. 1962 January * 16th: H.K. Tsu collects Wu Huanwen for Bronzing. May * 7th: Merle Vennuto collects the Original Sticky String.https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Sticky_tag.JPG June * 7th3... 2... 1 (see this image): Jack Secord and Rebecca St. Clair investigate the disappearance of Douglas Varley in Greenbury, Ohio. They encounter Joshua's Trumpet connected to a crashed rocket, but lose the artifact and assume it destroyed. Daniel Varley, having been hidden in the trunk of their car, takes the artifact and keeps it. * Jack Secord, having been investigating the mysterious electrocutions, falls victim to the Spine of the Saracen. Wanting to prevent himself from doing more harm and the Spine escaping to find another host, he locks himself in the basement underneath the police department of St. Louis, Missouri. ** 22ndBurnout: His room at the B&B is archived in the Dead Agent's Vault on this date. * Rebecca St. Clair, distraught over the loss of her romantic and business partner, leaves the Warehouse and moves to St. Louis permanently. August * 17th: Timothy F. collects the Children's Sleighs.https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Assorted_Cards_20.jpg September * 4th: M. Dobkins collects "Creatures of Scarboro Coules."https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:NR_Tour_Stacks_14.jpg 1969 * Walter Sykes is born.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2004133/fullcredits March * 23rd: Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat is collected.Regrets (see this image) May * W.K.Z. Bland collects the Emerald Bow and Arrowshttps://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Emerald_Bow_and_Arrows_3.png, Mikal's Thought-Nesting Dollshttps://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Assorted_Cards_8.jpg, N_lson's Formula TFX33, and the Overcoats of 'D' Company.https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Assorted_Cards_10.jpg August * Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses are collected.https://twitter.com/EddieMcClintock/status/1154187446126383106 @EddieMcClintock The 2019 @DragonCon, #WAREHOUSE13 t-shirts have been found!!! (click the image) "After the discovery of Timothy Leary's "unusual" glasses by Warehouse Agents, the Regents decided to theme the 1969 Agents' Retreat around the groovy new "snagged, bagged and tagged" artifact. Unfortunately, the Retreat happened to coincide with a small music-festival in Upstate New York that would change the world forever. These shirts were found boxed up in a dusty corner of the Warehouse, and are now being released to the public!" https://twitter.com/EddieMcClintock/status/1154546953394327554 @EddieMcClintock “HEY-HEY-HEY!” After 50 years, several boxes of t-shirts from the “1969 #Warehouse13 Summer of Leary Agents’ Retreat” have been discovered and are being released to the public. These shirts were made for the Agent’s Retreat to celebrate the acquisition of Timothy Learys’ glasses. * 15th-18th: The Warehouse holds its 55th annual Agents' Retreat, titled the "Summer of Leary", to celebrate the collection of Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses. This Retreat coincides with the Woodstock music festival in Bethel, New Yorkhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woodstock. A ping from the dairy farm of Max Yasgur, where Woodstock was hosted, interrupted the retreat.https://eddiemcclintockwh13tshirts.com/shop?olsPage=products%2Fsummer-of-leary The tie-dye t-shirts created for this Retreat were later boxed up and stored in the Warehouse. November * 5thhttps://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Pete_DoS_Badge.jpg: Pete Lattimer is born.Although his DoS badge states he was born in 1981 and a Season 2 behind the scenes video claims Pete was in his late 20s, "Shadows" places the date of his father's death 30 years prior (as of 2011, this would be 1981). In "Pilot", Pete says his father died when he was 12 years old, placing his birthday in 1969. This is additionally supported by the show's tendency to retcon character ages to closer match that of their actors' in later seasons. References Category:Timeline